


Special

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A child is born with an imagination so strong it leaks into reality.





	Special

Maggie was playing hopscotch when the Winchesters found her.  They couldn’t be sure, so they stayed back to watch, wanting to see something happen before they approached.

She was an adorable girl, just seven years old.  She was wearing blue jeans and a lime green shirt, a rainbow and unicorn on the front. Her tennis shoes lit up every time she took a step, always a different color.

She looked so happy, so  _normal_.

Maggie picked up a pebble from the ground, throwing it to land on the sidewalk ahead of her.  She grinned, beginning to hop across her game, skipping the square that the pebble was on.  

“I did it!” Maggie said excitedly, throwing her hands up in the air.  Sam and Dean heard her cheer with the window rolled down, but what they didn’t expect was the loud applause that followed her exclamation, the sound that of an invisible audience.  “Thank you, thank you,” Maggie said, bowing in a circle before she picked up the pebble again.

Dean’s eyes narrowed as Maggie looked around, seeming to look for something or someone.  When she saw no one around, she grinned, shutting her eyes tight.

Maggie hummed just a minute, face concentrated.  Out of nowhere, Sam and Dean watched as a swing appeared, ropes hanging from the tree high above.  Sam leaned over to get a better look at the tree while Maggie climbed onto the wood plank, seeing that there was no way the swing had been there before.

Maggie had made the swing appear and was now happily swinging back and forth.

“Good enough for me,” Dean said, opening his door and getting out.  Sam followed, unsure of what his brother was going to do.

He didn’t have to worry, however, when a man in a suit sauntered up to Maggie, small smile on his bearded face.

“Hey there, Maggie, would you like me to push you in your swing?” the man asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Sam and Dean’s feet moved faster, Sam’s hand on the blade in his pocket.  “Stay away from her!” Dean hollered as they approached, drawing Maggie and the man’s eyes.

“Ah, Squirrel,” Crowley acknowledged.  “I should have known you’d be here.”

Maggie looked between Sam, Dean, and Crowley, unsure of what to do.  She’d stopped swinging back and forth, but a rope had made its way around her waist, keeping her securely on the swing.  

“You need to leave Maggie alone,” Dean said to Crowley, watching the King of Hell’s every move.  Crowley chuckled before tutting at Dean.

“I have no wish to hurt Maggie here.  You must think so low of me!”

Sam, not involved in the conversation, was the one who saw it first.  “Dean…” he said, his tone unsure and warning.

Dean turned to see Sam’s eyes locked on Maggie – Maggie who had made her swing raise her up about ten feet above their heads.

“Maggie, be careful!” Sam said, his hands out from his sides as he became ready to catch the little girl if she fell.  Maggie looked perfectly content, however, not afraid of the height at all.  She shut her eyes tightly before the ground around them began to shake a bit.

“Maggie, we’re not going to hurt you,” Dean said, his voice a little gruffer than he meant.  If what they knew about Maggie was true, she could do anything and everything to them in that moment, and if he needed to fight her he would.

When the ground had stopped shaking, the three men realized they were now standing on what seemed to be mounds of pillows.  Maggie had turned the ground soft, just in case she fell.

“Smart girl,” Sam said, loud enough that Maggie heard.

“I am smart!” she agreed, her voice trailing down to them from above.  “Smart enough that my mama told me to stay away if anyone ever came up to me, smart enough to know that even if you say you’re not going to hurt me, I’m not going with you anyway.  Just leave me alone!”

The pillowed ground beneath their feet began to move as if they were on a moving sidewalk, taking them away from Maggie and the tree she was suspended in.  Crowley began to laugh, realizing that the little girl was much more than she first appeared.

“Okay, okay,” Crowley said, turning to talk to Maggie back in the tree.  “We’ll leave you be.  Have a good day!”  With that, Crowley popped away before their very eyes, startling Maggie enough that the ground stopped moving Sam and Dean.

“Maggie,” Sam said, tenderness in his voice that was similar to what he used with victims of their cases. “If that man ever comes back, if  _any_ one ever comes to get you, do just what you did now – stay away.  There are a lot of bad people in this world who would want to hurt you or use your powers for bad.”  Maggie’s eyes were wide, but she nodded.  

Sam grabbed a card from his pocket that had his and Dean’s phone numbers on it.  “If you ever need help, call us, okay?”

Maggie nodded again, the truth in Sam’s voice ringing through.  He held the card out, unsure of how to get it to her.  Before he had to worry, two white wings had sprouted from the card, batting a few times before he let go to allow it to take flight, soaring up to where Maggie was hanging on the swing in the tree.

“Thank you, mister. You can go now,” Maggie said as soon as she had tucked the card into her pocket.  Dean laughed, looking at Sam with a shrug.  

“Guess we’re done here?” he asked, and Sam shrugged back.  “Bye Maggie!” Dean called, waving at her before he headed back to the Impala. Sam followed, watching over his shoulder as Maggie’s swing lowered her back toward the ground.  She was heading into her house when he reached the car.    
“Hope she’s alright,” Sam said once they were sitting, Baby’s engine roaring to life.

“Kid’s got spunk and brains. She’ll be fine,” Dean responded.

He pulled the car out into the street.  It was a minute before he spoke again.  “If she’s not fine, we’ll be there.”


End file.
